Chell
Chell is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the 71203 Level Pack for the Portal 2 franchise. Background In Portal, Chell is performing tests for Aperture Science, which are being overviewed by GLaDOS, an artificially intelligent computer system. Chell is antagonized by GLaDOS during her testing courses. Wielding only the Handheld Portal Device, she eventually utilizes this device as a means of avoiding hazards and bypassing various sections inside the Facility in order to escape. Chell's origin is unclear; GLaDOS claims that in Chell's file it states that she is adopted. In Portal 2, a long-abandoned science fair poster that was part of "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day" — the same day GLaDOS became rampant — is attributed to "Chell", implying that at least one of her parents worked for Aperture Science. 'Dimension Crisis' After the events of Portal 2, Chell alongside Wheatley returned to Aperture Science by a dimensional vortex, and again being put to test by GLaDOS. She and Wheatley decided to work together to find a way out of Aperture Science. After completing various test chambers and escaping from the abandoned areas of the facility they come face to face with GLaDOS in her Chamber. Wheatley got the idea to put Space Core on GLaDOS's mainframe. The duo had to act quickly due to GLaDOS attempting to activate the neurotoxin dispensers, despite of the odds Chell made the Core Transfer and GLaDOS lost control of the facility. Following her defeat Chell and Wheatley discovered a room behind GLaDOS' Chamber where they found a Gateway and both jumped through it. Their fate is now currently unknown. At the end she is only seen on a computer screen GLaDOS is looking at. Chell disappears and GLaDOS sings You Wouldn't Know. World [[Portal 2|'Portal 2']]: Aperture Science Enrichment Center (formerly) Abilities * High Jump * Acrobatics * Portal Gun Trivia *She is the first videogame-based character, representing the Portal 2 franchise, the other playable videogame- based characters are Gamer Kid representing Midway Arcade-based games, Sonic representing Sonic the Hedgehog franchise & Chase McCain representing LEGO City: Undercover. *She and Bart Simpson are currently the only playable characters that don't speak (Though the latter character will receive audio in a future patch). However this is the first time in any licensed Portal fiction that we can read her emotions via her facial expressions, such as being pleased or annoyed. *She is modeled after actress Alesia Glidewell who appears in the LEGO Dimensions E3 trailer as a live action version of the character. *Only three characters react to her. **Gamer Kid wonders if her name is Shell and ends the conversation as she is the silent type. **Doc Brown admires her portal gun. **Superman remembers the time he was captured by an evil computer. As Chell was captured by GLaDOS. This could either be a reference to Brainiac or the Supercomputer from Superman III. * Her toy tag resembles like the colour of her outfit and features the logo of Aperture Science, the place where she was held in by GLaDOS. * She is the only character with the ability to create portals on the white panels. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Portal Gun Ability Category:Videogame Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Hire a Hero Category:High Jump Ability Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters